The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and mobile device, and more particularly, to a display device and mobile device in which reliability of a proximity sensor may be achieved.
As mobile devices become more diversified in function, such mobile devices are becoming realized in the form of multimedia devices having multiple functions such as photograph of video capture, music or video playback, games, and broadcast reception.
Such mobile devices are equipped with proximity sensors which detect the approach of parts such as the hands of people. Being equipped with light-emitting parts which transmit infrared radiation and light-receiving parts which detect reflected infrared radiation, such proximity sensors can detect the approach of people or objects and the like.